


Dreams

by Birdbitch



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mutually Unrequited, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wonders, after the entire thing, whether or not it would be possible for him to control his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

When Galahad surges up and kisses him, Percival is caught off guard, but he responds quick enough. He kisses back, holds Galahad’s face in his hands and feels Galahad’s hands grabbing the front of his tunic, and he’s aware, in some part of his mind, that there’s something about this that they shouldn’t be doing, but he doesn’t know what that is and he’s content to keep kissing, to let his hands fall to Galahad’s waist, to pull him closer—

But then, he’s waking up, startled for some reason out of the dream, and his face feels hot. He sits up and turns his head, and Galahad is still asleep beside him, face blank and if it weren’t for the soft rise of his chest every so often, Percival might worry that he died. He swallows and gets up, makes his way out of the tent and stands in the cold for as long as it takes for his cheeks to stop burning. When he goes back into the tent, Galahad is awake and he stares at Percival.

“Are you alright?”

He doesn’t feel alright, but he smiles anyways and lays back down. “I’m fine.” He pauses and waits for Galahad to accept the answer, for him to close his eyes and start to fall back to sleep. “I’m sorry,” he says softly, and it seems like Galahad doesn’t hear. It’s probably for the better that way.


End file.
